Blake the Model
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: During the summer after her secret came out Blake has now picked up a new secret, she has become a model working for a fashion house led by a member of the Schnee, will the Black Cat Faunus survive in the cutthroat world of modelling or will she manage?
1. Chapter 1

It was summer and Blake was feeling it more than most, she needed a job badly to maintain her apartment she had acquired for breaks from Beacon. She of course could stay with her partner Yang, by she was living with her dad and sister Ruby; as well as her uncle from time to time when their father went on archaeological digs, considering he changed careers from Huntsman to Archaeologist. So Blake looked through the newspaper looking for any kind of employment a young Faunus could do, without it being either criminal or discriminating. Luckily she saw and address for one and decided to check it out.

"This can't be right" Blake said looking at the building realising it was a fashion label "Why would these guys be hiring Faunus if it's what label I think it is" Blake decided to tread carefully from here on out. She didn't want to walk head first in a trap, so she slowly approached opening the door until she was sure everything was okay

"Excuse me are you here for the job?" a delicate voice asked

"So what if I am?" Blake asked

"Then I'm Kori Schnee" Kori said, she was in her late teens early twenties with titian hair and warm green eyes, nothing like the usual silvery white or platinum blonde hair and blue eyes all other Schnee. she also had a few freckles across her nose. If one could classify her as a season it would be summer as opposed to the rest of her family's winter theme.

"Not what you were expecting huh?" Kori asked smiling as she noticed Blake was caught off guard by the girl

"Um, no it wasn't" Blake said blinking in surprised

"That's okay come on, want to do a test shoot to see if you have the ability to?" Kori asked.

"Ability?" Blake asked

"To see if you have an ability to shine on a photo shoot" Kori said winking before pulling Blake to the back area.

"Um I really don't feel comfortable about this" Blake said covering her chest with her arms while Kori looked for something

"Man I think this one will do nicely" Kori said producing a little black dress with white lace trim, "Now do you want your bow on or off, if you want it off we coulkd possibly remove them in post if you want" Kori said

"No its okay, my ears and bow will be fine in the picture" Blake said as she slipped the dress on and smoothed it out.

"Okay let's try it on the set" Kori said leading her out to the studio area.

To say Blake was in awe at the studio setting was correct. She had never been in a photographic studio before mostly because of her heritage, and yet here was a member of the Schnee Family offering her a chance to do so, which was a little bizzare for her.

"I know what you're thinking" a voice said making her look over to someone using a light table and a laptop "Why would a Schnee family member choose a Faunus?" he said "Well it's because she doesn't want to continue the hostilities with the Faunus, so she decided to hire one and see how it turned out" the photographer said looking up

"Nice to meet you I'm Trip Upperton" Trip said smiling as he held out his hand which was covered by a brown leather fingerless glove, Trip had a dirty blonde bird nest for a head of hair, dark green eyes and a small goatee

"I'm Blake" Blake smiled "so what happens now?" Blake asked

"First comes the stylist and makeup artist to give you a bit of a touch up and then I take your picture, but first hold on" Trip said taking out an old film camera and taking a shot

"It's so that I can have a record of a model's natural beauty. I have got to say you look simply stunning with that bow and the purple eyeshadow" Trip said making notes in a leather bound book

"Um...thanks?" Blake asked "And what's with the book?"

"Oh this, just a little something I can give to the hair and makeup girls for a model's particular look" Trip said "Something that most photographers don't do but Kori seems not to mind it" Trip said

"It's actually helped us a lot" Kori said walking over to the table "How was the formalwear shoot?" she asked "Anything good?"

"Here, I've just been going over both the digital photos on the laptop and the film negatives. Model 3 had a bit of a tear on the side"

"Thanks Trip, now can you do Blake's test shoot?" Kori asked

"Give me..." Trip started before glancing at the clock on his laptop "Five minutes?"

"Okay, now come on Blake" Kori giggled pushing the Faunus away.

"Okay, so the reflectors are in place, lights are at optimal level and the set's good. All we need is Blake" Trip said

"Do you mean me?" Blake asked walking onto the set

"You look beautiful, now let's get to it" Tripp said as he starting to take the shots. With each shot Blake would change her pose a bit depending on what Kori and Tripp said to her; ranging for elegant to formal

"HEre try this" Kori said giving Blake a flower which Tripp then had taken a picture of her sitting on a sofa smelling the flower with her eyes closed, giving a romantic feel to the photo. After that photo Kori smiled and shouted that the shoot was finished as she walked over to Blake with a bottle of water

"Here" the manager said

"Thanks, I didn't think it would be so tiring" Blake smiled

"I know, but now you can head home and relax after a hard day's work" Kori said

"Thanks, so did I?" Blake asked

"See you next week" Kori said smiling as she left the Faunus "oh and by the way you can keep the dress"

"Thanks" Blake smiled going to get changed before she left


	2. Chapter 2

"Tripp, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kori asked her freelance photographer who was currently overlooking some film photos he took the other day

"What's up?" Tirrp asked looking up from his work.

"Its about Blake" Kori said

"You're not" Tripp was about to finish asking when Kori cut him off

"What NO! why you think that, we have a bigger problem, you're the only photographer willing to work with her, but unfortunately you're a freelancer, so I'm asking, no begging if you will become a full fledge member of my photograph team and work exclusively with her" Kori said

"And what happens if I don't?" Tripp asked

"She won't work as often as I would like her too" Kori said

"I'll think about it" Tripp said

"Thanks Tripp you may just be the lifesaver I'm waiting for" Kori smiled walking off.

"So what am I modelling this time?" Blake asked as she walked intpo the dressing area of teh agency

"Some formalwear I think, you dresses for that special occasion" Kori said pulling out a rack of dresses

"Oh wow I didn't think there was this many?" Blake said

"When you work for me, you don't have to worry about an outfit ever again" Kori smiled

"Thanks" Blake said selecting a dress and walking behind a divider

'Don't thank me just yet' Kori said nervously as Tripp had set up the set

"We're all done here" Tripp said

"Oh wow" Blake said as she saw the set looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"That dress" Kori gasped

"Is it wrong?" Blake asked looking at the dress she picked. It was a halter top that was black with flecks of silver through it, the skirt was floor length and was covered by a lilac over skirt that was held in place by a bow. Her ears were covered by a satin bow rather than her normal ribbon

"No, you're breathtakingly beautiful" Kori smiled

"Thank you" Blake said

"Can we have you on the stairs please Blake?" Tripp asked as a soft blue light was added so it looked like moonlight was streaming onto her making her eyes stand out more. Tripp took three photos with her there, one with her head down, one with her looking at the camera and the third one with her looking at the simulated moonlight. Kori was just standing there smiling as Blake gripped her dress and took a step down right as Tripp took the photo

"Awesome, now I wonder" Tripp said walking away

"I wonder what he has in mind" Blake said sitting down on the steps as she looked over to Kori as the camera went off

"Timer" Kori said as Tripp came back with something

"What is that?" Kori asked as she saw the black formal mask in his hands.

"A mask, now put this one" Tripp instructed Blake as he took her bow off "trust me" he said as he raced behind his camera as Blake lifted the ends of her skirt and smiled as he threw in an orange lighting gel to give it a warmer feeling.

"My goodness, you certainly work well don't you?" Kori asked

"Well you are paying me to do so" Tripp said as he took the last photo "Okay thanks Blake"

After Blake had finished for the day Tripp was looking over the few photos he took as he heard Kori walked up to him

"I'll do it, not because you want me to, but for her" Tripp said

"Wonderful I just hope you know what going's to happen now" Kori said

"Oh don't worry about that I think I can handle it" Tripp laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have got to be kidding me right Tripp?" Blake asked glaring at her photographer

"Nope, Kori said she wanted this done" Tripp said

"But a beach? what is she thinking?" Blake growled

"It's simple, she wanted a natural set instead of a studio setting for her beachwear" Tripp explained

"Still, what about?" Blake asked as she flicked her ears.

"Here" Kori said placing a big floppy beach hat on Blake's head. "That will help" the designer said cheerfully

"I hate the beach" Blake grumbled as she was pulled along.

"This could be quite fun" Tripp said

"This is embarrassing" Blake said covering herself with her arms as Kori delivered the bikini Blake would be wearing, a black and white striped string bikini

"You'll be fine" Kori said as another model entered after finishing her photo shoot

"IS there a reason why I'm last?" Blake asked "And I can get something a little less skimpy?" Blake asked blushing

"Because the others don't like the fact I hired you, so I'm waiting for them to leave so Tripp can start to avoid racial discomfort and prejudice towards you" Kori sighed "As for something a little less skimpy, I'll look for a tankini for you" Kori said

"Thank you" Blake said pulling on the string bikini while smiling 'Its people like her who will change this world'

"Here we are, a nice black and purple tankini and a pretty tropical wrap skirt, a white shirt and a purple flower. Hey I was wondering if we could do a shot with your ears out?" Kori said

"Okay I've got a good hour or two of light left, meaning I can get a pretty wicked sunset shot, maybe by that rocky area, You Skye can I borrow your board for a shot or two?" Tripp asked

"Sure" Skye, Tripp's sister said handing him her board "You shooting with Blake?" she asked

"Yeah, I kinda became her exclusive photographer" Tripp said taking a quick landscape shot to get a lighting shot.

"She's ready" Kori said coming out with Blake who was embarrassed wearing the string bikini

"Nice, let's get a shot over here" Tripp said as Blake walked over to an area where the waves met the shore.

Blake stopped where Tripp mentioned, looked down and tucked some hair behind her ears as Tripp took the photo, making Blake blush

"Sorry it was a good shot" Tripp said as Blake walked up and knelt down to the board and ran a hand over it, hearing a click before looking towards the waves and had another picture taken.

"Oh this isn't going to be fun" Blake smiled grabbing the board and headed out

"HOLD ON BLAKE!" Kori said

"Huh?" Blake said confused

"Since you had some pictures taken in that, I thought you would like to change before continuing" Kori said

"Good idea" Blake said walking over to the changing room.

"So do you still think this is a bad idea, you being her exclusive photographer?" Kori asked as Tripp was looking at a couple of potential locations for the last couple of shots

"Not really, I think I needed this; you know the permanent work" Tripp said as Blake walked up to him and grabbed the surfboard, posing by standing it up in the sand and draping her arm around it glaring at the ocean, This seemed like a good shot, so Tripp took it surprising Blake who just smiled and took off.

"Blake Wait!" Kori said as Tripp changed lenses

"Good Call Blake" Tripp said as he took some surfing shots of the Faunus model.

Cutbacks, Aerials and Carves were performed and taken by Blake and Tripp as the sun lowered in the sky tinting the ocean golden. Suddenly a barrel wave formed just behind Blake who skimmed her hands across the wall of the wave.

'It seems like out here on this bit of fibreglass surrounded by water I seem to finally obtain peace' Blake mused 'The White Fang, Adam, the Atlas Army, Cinder none of it matters' she though off, finishing of the session with an old school hang ten.

"Nice, got some great shots there Blake" Tripp said giving a thumbs up smiling as Blake grabbed her towel. "Now get warmed up and have a bite to eat before I get one last picture"

"Thanks Tripp" Blake said walking off as she put the shirt and wrap on to help keep her warm.

An hour later Blake had come back without the shirt on and a flower in one of her human ears. The sun had cast a more ethereal glow as he sank lower and lower into the horizon

"So where should I go?" Blake asked

"Um..over there would be great Blake, don't worry this is the last shot so you can go home after this" Tripp said as Blake sat down on some nearby rocks with the flower towards the camera. Tripp had to focus a bit before taking the picture, and taking a second picture.

"Thanks Blake we're don here" Tripp said as Blake smiled and walked off to get changed.

"If you wait awhile I can take you home if you like" Kori said

"Don't worry I told my mother where to pick me up from" Blake said slipping her usual white top and shorts on before walking over to her mother's car.

* * *

**A/N sorry for not updating this between Weiss' gaming habits and my Naruto/RWBY crossover coming out weekly after RWBY airs (Can I just say thanks to RT for the awesome series and giving me characters to play with namely Winter Schnee?) I've been kind of busy sop to make up for the long wait here is a preview of the next entry in the secretverse**

* * *

People all have secrets, a guilty pleasure here, a white lie there. Then there are people with bigger secrets, what happens when those kinds of people meets me, a person who can tell a person deepest secrets

***Pans around to show a coat wearing student standing over something outside Beacon's CCT***

My name is Cardin Winchester and this is my secret.

**WINCHESTER: a secret mystery coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning when Blake was picked up for work, and if it was one thing Blake hated most in the world besides racism it was being woken up and asked to come to the studios in her night yukata.

"Okay so who am I killing?" she asked getting in the limo Kori sent "Plus they better have a good reason for waking me up otherwise they'll meet Gambol" Blake said curling up with Mr Mittens her favourite cuddling toy. Blake was really pissed off, quietly hissing as she slept.

"Okay is everything set up?" Kori asked as she saw an irritated Skye looking at some lights

"I seriously hate you right now" she yawned tempted to flip the bird to her employer, she unlike her brother needed her beauty sleep.

"Why can't you be more like Tripp?" Kori asked huffing

"Because she really needs to sleep, otherwise she would break every mirror she passed by" Tripp laughed as Skye glared at him.

"Ah Blake, good to see you" Kori chirped as The Black Ninja stumbled into the studio, before being guided to the centre of a white backdrop holding her stuffed animal in her arm while rubbing her eye with her left, she looked adorable which the sneaky bastard known as Tripp wanted as he quickly took a photo of her in that pose, looking at it and then handing his model a cup of coffee.

"That one had better not be in the catalogue" Blake growled.

"Pyjamas?" Blake asked as she walked into the changing room she usually used to see some pyjamas they for her to try

"And nightgowns" Kori added, making Blake blush

"Nothing too revealing I hope" Blake said

"Maybe one or two, but nothing daring" Kori said 'Yet'

"Alright then" Blake said being handed the first set she was going to wear out there. "Oh these are kind of cute"

"I'll leave you to it"

"You know she's not going to like the next set after the pyjama shoot" Tripp said

"I have to admit letting that one slip under Blake's RADAR is an almost danger mistake, so after her shoot today I'll tell her" Kori said

"She might be nervous about me shooting her, so I'll let Skye conduct that shoot" Tripp said

"Never should have agreed to her suggestion about it" Kori sighed

"So just call her up and tell about the situation" Skye said sipping a very strong cup of coffee.

"I'll try" Kori sighed.

"Okay let's do this" Blake said as she walked out in cotton pyjamas, which had a purple shirt like top with a cartoon cat on it winking, a pair of black pants covered in paw prints.

"Nice look, want your cat?" Tripp asked holding Blake's stuffed animal

"No thanks, you already got one in it with him" Blake said sticking her tongue out playfully while ruffling the right side of her hair as Tripp took her photo.

"Nice photo." Tripp smiled as Black went off to get changed and returned wearing a black satin tank top and boy shorts with a sleeping mask on her forehead.

"Okay, so try and look flirty" Tripp said as Blake laid back, pulled her knees up and tilted her head down a bit.

"Like this?" she asked fluttering her eyes

"Yeah like that" Tripp said adjusting the softness of the lights at the front to create more of a enchanted atmosphere

"There right there, those lights are perfect" Tripp said adjusting the aperture and focus."Do you want a clear or soft focus?"

"Clear should do" Kori said as Tripp readjusted the focus.

"Okay here we do" Tripp said taking the picture. "Okay do you think we should do one more?"

"Yep" Kori said as she went with Blake to the change rooms.

"Serious you're making me wear this?" Blake asked looking at the knee length lavender satin nightgown with sky blue lace trim around the upper chest area and a layer of sheer fabric underneath the skirt area.

"Why not?" Kori asked.

"Because it looks a little too intimate" Blake blushed

"I suppose it is" Kori said looking at it "Okay you can keep the short on. But that's it"

"Thank you" Blake said pulling the nightgown on before pulling her out.

Tripp was ready for Blake, switching a white light out for a magenta light which he had soft as to not over power the setting as Blake walked onto set. All eyes were on her, people thought she was enchanting as she walked over to Skye who was applying some violet eye shadow and a lighter shade of foundation.

"You ready?" Tripp asked

"Yeah" Blake said posing with a blown kiss and a wink as Tripp took the picture, before she did another flirty pose in the nightgown as Tripp took another picture.

An hour later, Blake was back in normal day clothes holding her soft toy cat in her arms and a clothes back with a coupel of the outfits she modelled today

"Thanks for coming in early, considering I knwo that Beacon is starting up soon" Kori said

"No prob, juts as long as I get overtime" Blake joked

"Okay. Now I must say we have a couple of ideas that you may or may not enjoy doing" Kori said

"Such as?'

"Underwear" Kori said bluntly

"As in Lingerie?" Blake asked

"Yeah sort of" Kori said

"They better be tasteful" Blake huffed walking off

"What about a wedding dress?" Kori shouted

"MAYBE!" Blake called back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oaky then goodbye" Blake said seeing what ensemble she was going to be wearing for the shoot, to which Kori panicked and tried to get her not to leave

"Come on Blake, I know its a bit intimate" Kori blushed

"That's not intimate, that's skimpy" Blake stated blushing

"I guess it could cover a bit more" Kori admitted "Because I certainly don't remember designing them like that" she blushed

"Hey Blake is this a bit better" Skye shouted our showing Blake a less skimpy set of underwear

"Perfect, also please tell me Tripp's not doing this shoot" Blake said

"No I'm doing it for you considering it would be a bit uncomfortable for you" Skye said as the Cat Faunus changed.

Out on the set which looked something akin to a bedroom, Blake walked over to the makeup chair to get her customary violet eyeshadow and light foundation for the shoot on, while the hair artist brush ran a brush through Blake's soft hair, a wonder to those there considering Blake was a huntress and had to get rough and dirty.

"A friend helps me with it" was all she gave. Walking over she dropped the white bathrobe to reveal a black set made out of satin with purple lace trim around the straps of the bra. Blake just posed like she was about to get into bed when Skye took a couple of shot, some with Blake looking down and her hair cascading while other she looked at the camera. Once those were taken Skye uploaded them to her hot pink laptop to have a look at while Blake got into the next set.

Blake walked out in a cotton candy pink bra with a small bow in the middle, and some short like undies. Skye had just gotten the camera ready as Blake picked up a silk robe and draped it over her shoulder while leaning against the bedpost, left hand in her hair as she looked towards the camera smiling

"Brilliant" Skye said taking a few shots from different angles while adjusting some of the lighting. Once Sky took the last picture, Blake went off to change into the final set, at which point Kori wandered off too. Probably to get something for Blake. Skye sighed at this and uploaded the photos and sent them off to the area where Editorial sorted out which ones to use and which one they wouldn't which thankfully was Kori's job as well as being the owner of the fashion line.

The last outfit was a purple set with camisole made out of light purple silk and normal undies, she simply laid on the bed, raised her hips and looked over the side as Skye took the photos, getting three different angles before Blake rolled onto her stomach smiling as she kicked her legs back and forth as Skye took a couple more picture

"ANd we're done" Skye said as Blake collapsed

"That was not easy" Blake said blushing as her ears drooped "Can I get changed yet?" Blake asked making Skye wince "Oh no"

"Yep, pretty much and this one will be a dozy for you"

"I'm so going to kill Kori"

"Well this isn't so bad" Blake smiled as a brush slid through her hair

"What do you mean?" Skye asked

"This has to be the most conservative ensemble I wore today" Blake said as a seemtress helped her into the white corset

"I knwo Kori said about a wedding dress, but this will have to do" Skye said as Blake was handed a bouquet while a veil was attached to her hair and her stockings were pulled up. Blake smiled as she was lead over to the stage where they had set up the shot. Blake covered her face with the veil and looked down at the bouquet.

"Excellent posing Blake" Skye said as she took a couple of shots before adding a lens filter to make it look softer and more dream like "Last one" Skye annouced as the shutter clicked. Blake looked up and nodded before heading off to get changed again.

"Next summer, I'm sticking to dresses and pants nothing revealing and no beach or bedroom shoots" Blake said lounging back while adjusting her midriff top

"Sounds good, but the beach and pyjama shoots were the ones where you looked like you had the most fun" Tripp said slurping down his coffee.

"I know, I'll do them just not alot" Blake said smoothing out her black jeans.

"Ah, Blake there you" Kori said handing her a folder

"What's this?" Blake asked

"Your portfolio, we'll keep updating it until you stop working with us and become a full licence Huntress, but we look forawrd to next summer" Kori said walking off "Oh and do say hello to Weiss for me, she's been locked up in her room all season doing who knows what"

"Okay then" Blake said leaving the studio to get ready for her second year at Beacon.

* * *

**A/N okay so I'm done with this one, probably not the strongest in the secretverse series. but that means we're down to just Weiss the gamer before I upload the next entry in the series. This time its Cardin's secret so join me for Weiss and Cardin plus my other RWBY fanfics**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
